


Vicious Ball of Fluff

by Spunky89



Series: A Domestic(ish) Life [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Reader, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gossip, Twitter, defensive reader, twitter troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and the reader decide to stop hiding their relationship. All is well until someone pisses off the reader, the world finds out just how vicious the reader can be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Domestic(ish) Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Vicious Ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. I'm sorry in advance.

A few weeks after your family had been told of your relationship, you all decided to not be as secretive anymore. Meaning the press found out about you guys and Tony made you three do a small interview to clear the air. You hated it. You were an awkward and anxious person by nature, going to do an interview? It was like your worst nightmare. But you sucked it up. It wasn’t a long interview but just enough to quell some of the conspiracies and gossip. Not to say the gossip stopped. Oh no, it got waaay worse for a while. The boys tried to convince you to stay off social media and deactivate your accounts but you refused.  
Now it was a known fact that you were a kind person who never instigated fights or even partook in them. You were a peacemaker. That was until someone came after those you loved. The boys had seen you go off on your family, but that was nothing when compared to your online defenses of your relationship. It wasn’t a week after you went public that someone decided to test your patients.  
One tweet and your public image of a sweet, innocent girl went out the window.  
Some news outlet who had a known distaste for the Avengers and took every chance they had to make them look bad, made a comment about Bucky. They spewed some skewed facts about how Bucky was a murderer and shouldn’t be trusted around people and even made a comment about how he was probably threatening you and Steve to stay in a relationship with him.  
Needless to say, you got pissed.  
“Sweetheart don’t let it get to you. They’re always going to find something to say to try and get under your skin.” Steve tried to placate you.  
“This isn’t just some bullshit gossip though Steve. This is absolutely disgusting accusations that are based on something that needs to stay in the fucking past.” You were angrily typing on your phone and the boys were worried about what you were going to do.  
“Doll, it’s okay. I’ve learned to let it go, you gotta too.” Bucky said.  
“Don’t tell me what to do. No one makes a comment like that about one of my boys and walks away unscathed.” You all but growled.  
You saw him coming from the corner of your eye and you bolted upright and ran for your room, slamming the door behind you just in time to lock it before Bucky snatched the phone from your grip.  
“You do know this door will snap like a twig if I want it to.” He said factually from the other side.  
“You do that, but then you’re replacing the door and explaining it to my landlord.” You stated with a smile on your face as you walked to the bathroom and locked that door too just in case one of them picked the lock. Then you went off.  
"Wow @avengednews you must have worked really hard on that story to include so much bullshit. I mean that must have taken some brainpower to make up a story like that. That said, I’d appreciate if you kept your fake-ass bullshit to yourself next time"  
As you hit send you heard the bedroom door open. You smiled and walked out of the bathroom. At the sight of your smile, both of their faces fell.  
“You didn’t,”  
“Oh she did,” Steve said looking at his phone. Bucky turned and looked over at the phone in Steve’s hand to read the tweet. Your phone was blowing up but you maintained a calm expression and met Bucky’s stare straight on.  
“Do you have any idea what you just set yourself up for?” Bucky asked, the tone in his voice a mixture of concern and anger.  
“Yes, I do. I know that I’ll get attacked and chewed up in the news but I don’t care!” You defended.  
“You should care!” Bucky’s voice raised as he said this. And instead of being a rational human being and de-escalating the situation, you yelled back.  
“Don’t tell me what I feel!”  
“I told you not to do it!”  
“And I don’t take orders from you!”  
Steve stepped between you two and said, “Both of you, calm down.”  
You took a couple of deep breaths and tried to let go of the still-simmering rage at the stupid tweet. You weren’t mad at Bucky for being concerned, he just happened to pick the wrong moment to spark a fight.  
“Look, both of you are right in a way,” Steve started. When both of you went to pipe up Steve shut you down with a look. “BUT, both of you are going about this all wrong. Bucky, she does have a right to do as she pleases and you and I both know if the shoe was on the other foot, you’d do the same.” Bucky grunted in agreement, still not looking pleased though.  
“And you,” he said pointing in your direction. “I get that you hate when people say bad things about Bucky, trust me I feel the same. However, you have opened yourself up to becoming hated by some people and you are going to be a bigger deal which means-”  
“Which means going out is going to be a bitch, yeah I know.”  
“Language,” Bucky coughed.  
Steve sighed as you and Bucky giggled.  
“Look, I know that what I did was probably not the best thing, but it’s who I am. I am someone who protects her loved ones.” You said as you took both of their hands and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“I just hate that you’re putting more heat on yourself for me,” Bucky said, playing with your fingers. It was something he did a lot when he was upset or stressed.  
“I know, but hey, it already happened so whatever comes next, we’ll deal with it.”  
“You know this means you’re going to have to make another statement to the press right?” Steve commented.  
You groaned and flopped back with a mumbled ‘fuck’.

This is how the press gave you the nickname ‘vicious ball of fluff’.


End file.
